Sweet Tooth
by Scrawny Scrivener
Summary: InuYasha secretly loves candy, chocolate in particular. This is a short tale about one of his attempts to get his chocolate.


It was dark outside, the perfect cover for his plans. He knew he couldn't carry them out at this very second (though he wished he could) because it would be all too obvious _who_ had done it and he feared Kagome's wrath entirely too much to get caught. So, he had to be stealthy about it this time. At the moment, InuYasha had to play his usual, cool self and show no interest in the object that occupied his thoughts is he wanted to make it through the night unscathed and alive, which he very much so wanted to do.

So, his plans had to wait until at least the priestess was asleep before he could claim his prize: her private stash of sweets. InuYasha knew that Kagome went to the store whenever he allowed her to go home and bought a bulk size value bag of candy for that runt Shippo and then a more special, much smaller bag of chocolate for herself. He had seen Kagome buy it once and hide it inside her yellow bag when she thought he wasn't looking (which he was). Back then, he had only tried a piece of the brown food, thinking it to be like that sugared garbage that she gave Shippo as a treat, and was thoroughly surprised. This chocolate was slightly bitter, filled with some "cacao" substance that he found he couldn't get enough of. InuYasha had to limit himself though, so Kagome wouldn't find out that he had been stealing her chocolate. She was so far unaware of his little heists and for that he was thankful. She probably would maim him or, he gulped, _kill_ him if she found out, especially with what he was planning tonight.

InuYasha waited until he could hear the soft breathing of the four people on the ground below. He himself was up a tree, perched comfortably with one leg dangling from the branch he was on. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were all sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bags around a dimming fire. Though he couldn't see the runt, he knew Shippo was inside Kagome's sleeping bag, probably curled up next to her for warmth. That damn brat always hid behind her whenever he was going to get what he deserved, a swift hand to the head. Shippo deserved it many times over with how much he was annoyed by him. InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms. Eventually, Shippo would get what was coming to him, but he had to stay on the task at hand for now.

He swiftly dropped down from his perch, silent save for the rush of air around him. InuYasha padded over to where Kagome's bag was settled which, thankfully, was closer to the edge of the clearing than to the others. He unbuckled it and stuck an arm in. Despite having a set size from the outside, he swore that the bag was bottomless on the inside. Anything that Kagome thought they would need, she would pack and it would _fit_.

Something soft brushed against him, causing the half demon to still. InuYasha turned around and had to catch himself from cursing at the stupid cat that was now staring at him. He had forgotten completely about Kirara in his haste. He could have ruined everything, especially if the others had woken up. A quick check revealed that the four were still sleeping soundly. InuYasha sighed and then glared at Kirara. She could have definitely fucked things up for him. She mewed in response and he would have sworn that she was laughing at him. Damn cat.

Turning back to the gargantuan bag, InuYasha continued his search. There was so many things crammed into the bag that he did not think that Kagome would ever be able to use half of them in the next year. Finally, he smirked in triumph and pulled out the plastic bag of sweets. He dumped a few of the appetizing pieces out of the bag, licking his lips in the process. The chocolate was now in his hands and practically begging to be eaten. Who was InuYasha to refuse? He brought a piece to his lips, enjoying the aroma the cacao provided.

"Nani? InuYasha, what are you doing?"

The half demon nearly dropped the piece of chocolate. He turned his head and saw Kagome turned around in her sleeping bag facing him. InuYasha quickly stuffed the sweets back in the yellow bag and jumped to his branch on the other side of the clearing.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," InuYasha scowled, glaring at the air around him. He was so tantalizingly close to succeeding that it truly pissed him off when she awoke. Stupid girl. He let his eyes soften marginally as he watched her roll over again, being mindful of Shippo, and begin to slip back into the world of dreams. She wasn't always stupid, he would give her that. She helped him out quite a few times in battle, though he would never admit that unless is was life or death. He still couldn't help being somewhat angry that he didn't have his chocolate yet.

He glanced around the clearing once more before letting his gaze settle on the crescent moon still high in the sky. It was all a matter of time and he _did_ have all night...


End file.
